Que queda después de ti
by Sue Donily
Summary: Que podía hacer Hermione, decirle a su marido de origen muggle con arraigadas creencias religiosas: "—Sabes amor soy una bruja y el mundo mágico de donde igualmente vengo está en peligro, tengo ir y ayudar a mi mejor amigo. Porque sabes, también hay una profecía que dice que él es el único que puede salvarlo —"
1. Prologo

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Esto no sé si lo vi o lo leí, si lo vi. No sé si es una película o una novela y, si lo leí no sé si es un libro o fanfic (Ojala no sea, pero de todas formas lo que tengo en mente es muy diferente, solo tome el inicio es decir; solo este capítulo). Me acorde cuando escuchaba la canción de Don Omar **_"Adiós"_** y decidí escribirlo. Gracias a Berenice Valera, una integrante del grupo **Krumione 3** en _Facebook_ me animo a subirlo. Espero y les guste.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes son propiedad de su respectivo creado

 **Advertencias:** AU mundo mágico y mundo muggle, leemon fuerte, y creo que un poco de Occ

…

…

…

 ** _"Solo quiero hacerte saber que, quizá no es mejor manera. Pero de la misma forma que yo respete tu primer adiós, espero que tu también respetes que esta vez soy yo, él que quiere irse. Y solo espero que… puedas mostrarte de acuerdo y encontrarte contigo misma, y que reconozcas una sola cosa; que yo soy el único que te ha amado. Porque yo reconozco otra cosa que es: que irá a pasar el tiempo y que tal vez no encuentre con quien compartir, pero seguiré luchando. Pero a esta guerra tuya y mía, ya no le puedo decir más que sí, seguiré mi camino. Adiós"_**

Hermione soltó un pequeño gritillo, cuando su marido la alzo con facilidad entre sus fuertes brazos —¿Es necesario hacer todo esto? —pregunto ella sin poder evitar sonreír ampliamente

Horas atrás había contario matrimonio y ella no podía estar más feliz con este acontecimiento.

—Hay que seguir al pie de la letrra el prrotocolo ¿no?—dijo él como única respuesta, con su marcado acento tapizando sus palabras, riendo igual que ella

La castaña sonrió feliz y solo atino a besarlo en los labios. Beso que se prolongo al punto, en el que ni siquiera noto cuando él abrió la puerta de la habitación y entraron.

—¡Oh Viktor este lugar es maravilloso! —exclamo Hermione, aun entre sus brazos, emocionada al ver la decoración tan intima y romántica de la estancia.

—¿Te gusta? —le pregunto él poniéndola en el piso.

—Por supuesto que sí —expreso maravillándose con el espacio

Tan ensimismada estaba observando todo con fascinación, que solo salió de su embeleso, cuando una copa de champagne apareció frente a sus ojos, alzo las esquinas de sus rodados labios antes de tomar esta entre sus manos, y darle un pequeño sorbo. Viendo como el azabache imitaba su acción con una mirada cómplice.

Viktor puso la copa sobre la mesa.

La castaña lo observo expectante de sus acciones y en un rápido movimiento que no pudo prevenir, él la tomo entre sus brazos pegándola a su torso, para después besarla.

Sintiéndose sumida por el romanticismo del lugar, y atraída por los sentimientos que él despertaba en ella, Hermione le devolvió el beso de forma apasionada. Sintiendo el adictivo sabor de sus labios en conjunto con el de la champagne, pero conforme avanzaban los segundos el beso fue subiendo de intensidad, haciéndose más profundo.

Sus lenguas se movían en un song que les estaba haciendo perder los sentidos, parecía que en lo único que podían pensar, era en sentir más de la boca del otro. Tanto así que no se dieron cuenta que Hermione aun sostenía la copa de champagne entre sus manos, lo que ocasiono que cuando fuera abrazarlo, vertiera sobre Viktor, el contenido de esta.

—¡Ay perdón! —dijo ella riendo, el azabache se separo un poco —estas todo mojado— expuso mirando el desastre que había hecho

Él rio también quitándole la copa, para ponerla sobre la mesa

—Y no quieres ayudarme a quitarrla —insinuó Viktor con voz absorbente, viéndola detenidamente

Hermione le devolvió la mirada al tiempo que sentía sus mejillas calentarse

—No tienes que hacerlo, si no quierres —ella sabía muy bien que él no solo hablada de eso, Viktor siempre la había respetado —tu… —

Pero antes de que él siguiera hilando palabras, la castaña lo jalo por las mejillas y lo beso

—Sí quiero…— pronuncio sin aliento cuando el beso se hubo cortado y para darle hincapié a sus palabras, comenzó a soltarle los botones de la camisa blanca, sin embargo sus manos comenzaron titilar al hacerlo.

Viktor pareció notarlo, porque entonces detuvo su acción—Tiemblas como una hoja—le susurro antes de besarla con ternura, deslizando suave y sutilmente sus labios sobre los de ella.

Hermione se dejo hacer, mientras sosegaba con aquel beso todo el nerviosismo que la apisonaba, él le mordió sutilmente su labio inferior y ella se dejo ir, abriendo lentamente los labios para él, viendo las estrellas gracias aquel ósculo. Él movió sus labios por su cuello y la castaña abrió la boca para emitir leves jadeos a causa de las sensaciones eléctricas que empezaron recorrerla, Viktor siempre la hacía delirar con unos simples besos, sus grandes manos se engancharon en su cintura y ella gimió bajito.

…

El azabache se sentía a morir en aquel instante de pura felicidad, la mujer de su vida estaba entre sus brazos, disfrutando de las caricias que él le proporcionaba a su maravilloso y natural cuerpo. Se aparto un poco solo para mirarla, se veía tan hermosa con las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios hinchados y la respiración acelerada. No podía creer la suerte que tenia.

Estaba casado con ella, con el amor de su vida

—Me encanta cómo me miras... —le dijo Hermione sacándolo de su estado abstraído— Lo haces como si para ti, no hubiera otra mujer en el mundo. —

—Y así es—le expuso pegándola contra él—tu Herrmione, erres toda calidez, y deseo, me incendias, cuando, te mirro—todo esto se lo decía dándole cortos besos en los labios que cada vez se iban haciendo más largos—te amo…—susurro en su oreja antes de morder su lóbulo.

—Oh—ella gimió cuando él comenzó a mordisquear dulcemente su cuello, mientras paseaba sus manos por todo lo que alcanzaba

La forma en la que ella reaccionaba lo estaba llevando a tocar las nubes y no estaba muy alejado de la realidad, porque cuando bajo muy lentamente el cierre que tenía el vestido a un lado de la cintura. Pudo apreciar la piel de su ahora esposa, tan suave como el algodón. Sentía la badana de sus manos hormigueándole y la sensación se estaba extendiendo a cada espacio de cuerpo

…

Hermione solo podía pensar en que el siguiera acariciándola y besándola como lo hacía, se sentía mareada y le agradaba la sensación. Sobre todo esa que sentía en el pecho, era como si su corazón estuviera creciendo al punto de querer explosionar.

Solo fue consciente de sí misma, cuando sintió como la parte de arriba de su vestido era bajado hasta llegar a su cintura. Su cara se puso roja al recordar que no llevaba sujetador y el sonrojo aumento al ver en los negros ojos de su esposo sorpresa y algo más que no pudo describir ¿era pasión, deseo o amor?, quizás eran todas y por eso no le encontró nombre. Ella trago saliva ante su ávido escrutinio y entonces hablo o al menos lo intento:

—E-es que veraz, se veía atraves de-del vestido, digo de…de la seda del vestido… por la espalda…—¿porque su lengua siempre tenía que traicionarla cuando el calor empezaba arder entre ellos? Se pregunto ella internamente—y yo… bueno, yo me tuve que quitar—explico sintiéndose un poco tonta por no hablar con claridad

Al él pareció no importarle, porque entonces le dio un beso en los labios—No tienes que disculparte por algo que me gusta Krasiva—

Poco a poco Krum le fue bajándole el vestido hasta dejárselo sobre las caderas

Hermione contuvo el aliento cuando Viktor le acaricio delicadamente con su mano experta uno de sus senos, aquellas caricias la encendieron por dentro, mas aun cuando él la beso mientras que tomaba entre sus dedos sus botones, ahora erguidos. Las piernas le empezaron a temblar y se vio consumida por completo por el poder del modo en el que reaccionaba ante las caricias de su esposo.

Krum entonces la tomo entre sus brazos alzándola una vez más el aire, solo que esta vez no se rieron, sino que se besaron con vehemencia, la castaña llevo una de sus mano a la mejilla de él con dulzura.

La recostó sobre la cama y ella pudo leer en sus ojos, tan oscuros como la noche misma, todo el amor que profesaba por ella. Sentía que no podía ser más feliz que en aquel momento tan especial y único, la debilidad se apodero de ella cuando se percató de que Viktor le quitaba los zapatos y empezaba a bajarle muy lentamente el vestido

—Amor mío tu nunca dejas de sorprrenderrme— susurro al ver las delicada blumas blancas con encajes rosado y las medias hasta medio muslo que tenia puesta—tu erres la mujer más bella del mundo, lo sabías—

Ligeramente abochornada, ella sonrió ante las los elogios que él le dedicaba —Solo me siento así cuando tú me lo dices—le susurro acariciándole lo labios con la yema de los dedos

El la beso en la boca moviendo los labios de una manera tan extasiante, que la hizo llevar sus manos a su cabeza enterrando los dedos en su negra cabellera, delineo con la punta de su lengua el contorno de sus labios pidiendo un acceso, que rápidamente le fue concedido.

Sus lenguas se encontraron en una danza exquisita que los hizo jadear, ese beso le estaba alterando lo sentidos y el corazón a los dos. Poco a poco fue incrementándose, los alientos de los dos se mesclabas entre jadeos furiosos, pero parecía que ninguno quería dejar ir la boca del otro.

La castaña movía las manos entre los oscuros cabellos de él, mientras mordía de a momentos sus labios. Derritiéndose por dentro, se sentía humeante y necesitada de más, quería que él le diera todo lo que tenía por ofrecer.

Quería _más_

Viktor le acariciaba los muslos y la cintura. Pegándose a ella haciéndola experimentar el calor que desprendía su piel, cuando el beso se rompió, el azabache se bajo y comenzó a quitarse la camisa y el pantalón.

Ruborizada al punto de resplandecer Hermione lo observo magnetizada, sin poder apartar los ojos de él. No existía un hombre más hermoso y viril como aquel, pensó viendo su cuerpo cincelado y perfecto.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Viktor ya estaba sobre ella acariciándole suavemente las mejillas, se miraron a los ojos antes de besarse de nuevo, tan dulcemente, pero de un modo tan intenso a la vez que ella sintió el despertar de deseo

A los pocos segundos ya había perdido la capacidad de raciocinio, él comenzó a jugar con el encaje elástico de sus medias y una agradable sensación empezó a calentarle los lugares más íntimos, sin poder evitarlo se alzo para estar más cerca de él, le resultaba imposible contener el deseo que había incitado en ella.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunto ella cuando él se hubo separado un poco

—Relájate…—le susurro con la voz ronca llena de acento

Su hombre comenzó a besarla en el cuello y ella no pudo evitar gemir tenuemente, sintiendo como su incipiente barba le raspaba exquisitamente, mientras que sus labios destilaban pasando por su clavícula, hasta llegar a sus senos, el corazón le empezó a latir de una manera impresionante, y no sabía si era por la excitación que la recorría o por la emoción de saber que estaba con el hombre que amaba, por lo que cerró los ojos y concentro solamente en el húmedo curso de los labios de Viktor.

Él le besaba con ligereza la piel de sus pechos, y luego empezó a humedecerle delicadamente los pezones, haciéndole gimotear de satisfacción, necesitada llevo sus temblorosas manos a su cabeza en un intento de que no se alejara, un gemido se quedo atorado en su garganta cuando él comenzó a sorberle esa zona.

La cara le ardía de placer y deseo, estaba absorta, lo que él le estaba haciendo, las lamidas y los suaves mordiscos la hicieron echar su cabeza atrás.

…

Maravillado ante los sensuales y agudos maullidos que ella emitía, Viktor escurrió los labios por su torso, besando cada centímetro. Rodó sus labios por su abdomen, al mismo tiempo que bajaba muy lentamente las blumitas de su castaña de un modo tan sutil, que ella no se dio cuenta.

Lánguidamente lamio la piel de su estomago húmedo de sudor, le encantaba el sabor de su mujer. Hasta que llego hasta su feminidad, cuyo olor le llamaba de forma vertiginosa—Oh Dios eres más hermosa de lo que imagine. —exteriorizó mas para sí mismo, en su idioma natal, cuando la descubrió

Hermione se llevo las manos a la cara avergonzada al escuchar esas palabras, pero Viktor no se dio cuenta de esto, su mirada oscurecida estaba puesta en la intimidad de ella, si que era preciosa. Tenía unos labios íntimos tan rosados y carnosos, se veían tan esponjosos, un pequeño botón sobresalía entre ellos, estaban húmedos.

Hipnotizado bajo su cabeza y comenzó a besarla enardecidamente

—Ohhh… a-ahhh Vik-viktor—exclamo fuertemente ella.

El mordió lentamente uno de sus pliegues, antes de absorberlo, ganándose más gemidos de parte ella. Lamio toda su extensión hasta llegar al lugar más sensible de su centro.

…

El cuerpo de Hermione temblaba, la idea de mantener el control le resultaba inconcebible, nunca antes había imaginado aquellas sensaciones, iba oleada tras oleada de placer. Sentía que el deseo iba creciendo en ella, gemía, jadeaba y se removía abajo los labios y la lengua de su esposo, hasta que exploto tan fuertemente que sintió que por poco y se desmayaba.

—Ahhh Viktor —grito de placer arqueándose

Toda ida, la castaña sintió como Viktor se acomodo entre sus piernas, mientras le acariciaba la cara. Al sentir como su firme masculinidad se iba abriendo paso atraves de ella, se abrazo a él.

Lentamente el fue ingresando y de repente un dolor agudo la atravesó, lo escucho gruñir y quedarse quieto, hasta que instantes después aquel dolor mermo y ella abrió los ojos, notando como él tenía la mandíbula tensada.

Hermione sonrió llevando sus manos a su rostro para empezó a darle suaves y cortos besitos en el rostro.

…

El azabache sonrió sintiendo los besos de la castaña, mientras separaba poco a poco los parpados, al constatar que no había ningún gesto de dolor en su fisionomía, le sonrió dulcemente y la beso. Antes de iniciar movimientos suaves y profundos

—Uhmm… ah —gemía bajito la castaña, Viktor intentaba controlarse, pero viéndola así apenas y podía hacerlo

Lo movientos al principio serenos, de manera progresiva se fueron haciendo cada vez más fuertes y más rápidos, el pelinegro le acaricio las piernas y los pechos, besándola en la boca, hundiendo su lengua que enredo con la de ella.

—Oh oh mi amor oh por-por favor mas…más rápido—suplico ella desesperada

Él la complació comenzando a moverse más rápido, la tomo por la cintura acomodase para quedar sentado con ella sobre él, mientras le acariciaba la espalda y devoraba con premura su cuello — Ah ah sí, si… as-así — ella comenzó a moverse también echándola la cabeza atrás

De repente Hermione sintió alcanzar la cima de placer —¡Oh si! —grito —uhmmm… ahhhh —su mundo exploto en miles de pedacitos.

Pero Viktor siguió moviéndose dentro de ella, hasta que el placer volvió, haciéndola gritar excitada, subió sus piernas anclándola en su espaldas cuando sintió que su clímax se acercaba, lo escucho gemir como un animal herido.

El punto culminante llego y un conjunto sensaciones multicolores explotaron en el interior de ambos. El éxtasis que ardió dentro de ellos, los abrazo en una explosiva oleada de placer.

….

—¿Te gusto? —le pregunto Viktor besándola dulcemente, minutos después de darles tiempo a sus cuerpos para que se recuperaran.

—Ha sido increíble… —le dijo con timidez escondiendo la cara en su pecho

—Si lo fue —le manifestó él dándole un beso en la frente

—¿Estas cansada? —pregunto

—No… ¿por qué?—

—¿No te gustaría hacerlo otra vez? — sugirió antes de besarla con una pasión arrolladora que encendieron las ganas de nuevo en ella

….

….

….

Horas más tarde, Viktor dormía abrazado a su recién estrenada esposa, con la cara enterrada entre los rizados cabellos alborotados. Pero el estruendoso ruido de un teléfono celular, rompió el silencio de aquella habitación.

—¿Quién te llama en nuestra noche de bodas…?—balbuceo Viktor en un tono de voz adormilado, al notar que su esposa se despertaba también por el ruidito familiar de su teléfono celular

—Un loco desconsiderado—dijo ella acomodándose la sabana contra su pecho para ir a contestar

Él en gesto de atrevimiento, intento jalarle la sabana, la castaña sonrojada y con una risita le dio un suave golpe en la mano como amonestándolo y, se volvió rápido para contestar el celular

—Bueno —

El búlgaro se sentó en la cama viéndola contestar, mientras llevaba la mano a su boca para tapar un bostezo

—¿Ron?—

Frunció el entrecejo con extrañeza al saber que el amigo raro y pelirrojo de su Hermione la llamaba — ¿Cómo conseguiste contactarme? ¿Si te acuerdas que esta es mi noche de bo… Ron cálmate explícate bien que no estoy entendiendo—La vio ponerse de pie, al tiempo que apretaba el agarre en la tela que la envolvía

—¡Que! ¡¿Cómo que Harry hizo eso?! —

Viktor bufo internamente al escuchar el nombre del otro amigo de su mujer, aunque estaba prestando atención, no entendía nada de la conversación que Hermione mantenía por teléfono

—¡Porque no lo detuviste Ronald! Si yo entiendo, pero él no debió… si tienes razón, no podemos dejarlo solo, pero yo. Está bien estoy allá en unos momentos está bien, espérame.—

Esa última parte no le gusto para nada al azabache, y menos cuando vio que la castaña, como si tratara de un rayo, se ponía la ropa que recogía el piso.

—¿Qué paso? —pregunto cuándo noto que Hermione no le diría nada

—Viktor, amor ha surgido un imprevisto, yo tengo que irme, a Harry, él... Sucedió algo grave y tengo que estar ahí —le dijo ella de forma apresurada subiéndose el cierre del vestido rosado que anteriormente él le había quitado.

—Algo grrave, déjame vestirrme y te acompaño —

—¡No!—casi le grito cuando vio el se ya se ponía el pantalón—no puedes. No, no…no hay tiempo—señaló recogiéndose el cabello—Harry, yo tengo que estar con él, tu quédate aquí —

—Tienes que estarr loca para pensarr que yo me quedarre aquí… —

—No Viktor, esto tengo que hacerlo sola, bueno con Ron. Harry él…—

—Harry, Harry, Harry, siemprre es lo mismo. Te das cuenta que piensas irrte con él en nuestrra noche de bodas —

Ella negó con la cabeza —Es muy difícil, tú no entenderías… —

—Entenderr ¿entenderr qué? Que desde que nos conocimos siemprre me has dejado rrelegado por ese chico, yo te necesito—

—No es así mi amor, el es mi amigo y ahora él me necesita más. Yo tengo que estar con él—

—Y yo soy tu marido, tu deberr es estarr conmigo esta noche, no con él—le dijo con la voz más gruesa que de costumbre, estaba comenzando a ponerse molesto

—Viktor yo tengo que irme, es urgente — expresó dándose la vuelta

Pero el rápidamente la tomo por la muñeca haciendo que se girara y en un susurro peligroso le dictó; —Te prrohíbo terrminantemente que te vayas detrrás de ese hombre—

Ella frunció el seño y los labios antes de soltarse de forma brusca—Tú no me prohíbes nada—

Viktor desesperado sin ningún argumento en su cabeza le amenazo—Escúchame bien Herrmione; si tu sales por esa puerrta te olvidas de mi parra siemprre—

En un gesto que parecía ser impotencia y azoramiento la vio apretar los ojos, un suspiro de frustración se escapo de sus labios rosados y se dio la vuelta.

—Si te vas no te molestes en regrresarr, porrque yo ya no estarré aquí cuando vuelvas —estaba jugando su última carta, ella se detuvo un momento, se fijo en como apretaba los puños y luego en como abrió la puerta para salir.

….

….

Hermione salió de la habitación con gruesas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, que podía hacer ella, decirle a su marido de origen muggle con arraigadas creencias religiosas:

 _"—Sabes amor soy una bruja y el mundo mágico de donde igualmente vengo está en peligro, tengo ir y ayudar a mi mejor amigo, porque sabes, también hay una profecía que dice que él es el único que puede salvarlo—"_

No, ella no podría decirle eso, Viktor la tacharía de desequilibrada y, si se lo demostrara capaz y pensaría que estaba poseída por un demonio

 _«_ _—_ _Si te vas no te molestes en regrresarr_ _, porrque yo ya no estarré aquí cuando vuelvas—»_

Recordó las palabras de él con desconsuelo, por un lado Viktor tenía razón, ella lo había relegado varia veces para ir con Harry, pero no los motivos que él creía. El mundo mágico estaba en guerra y si ella podía aportar un poco para acabar con esto lo haría. Su amigo la necesitaba no podía dejar que se enfrentara solo al peligro y menos en esa situación donde los mortifagos habían secuestrado a Luna, tenía que desplazarlo esa noche de la misma manera—con explicaciones baratas y disemias sin sentido _—_ aunque eso le costara su matrimonio.

Limpiándose las mejillas miro hacia los lados, al ver los pasillos vacios de aquel hotel de lujo en Curaçao desapareció.

….

…

Viktor se quedo mirando la puerta por donde había salido la mujer de su vida, apretó su mandíbula sintiendo las retinas escocerle junto a un ardor en el pecho. Tomo lo primero que estuvo a su mano—un jarrón de porcelana— y lo arrojó rompiéndolo en pequeños pedacitos, no dándose cuenta que ahora las lágrimas corrían furiosas por su rostro.

Por más que él se hubiera esforzado, al final Hermione había escogido a Potter por encima de él, aunque se hubieran casado horas atrás. Bueno pues no permitiría que ambos jugaran con él, como seguramente habían hecho todo ese tiempo, se termino de vestir y estando con sus maletas en la recepción luego de pagar todo, marco un número en su celular.

—Bueno—escucho del otro lado

— Aló, almirante Karkrov, soy Viktor—

— _Viktor, pensé que estabas con tu esposa esta noche_ —

—Así era pero surgió un…imprevisto—sonrió con ironía al usar la misma palabra que Hermione— almirante le llamo para saber si sigue en pie esa oferta que me hizo—

 _—Pero por supuesto que si Viktor, pero recuerda que son cuatro años. No se supone que te acabas de casar—_

—Como dije surgió un improvisto, yo estaré mañana a primera hora allá en Bulgaria—

 _—¡Perfecto! —_ por su voz parecía complacido, el azabache prefirió no hacer caso de esto _—estoy seguro que durante este tiempo escalaras y pasaras de ser un subteniente a ser un Alférez de navío o Capitán de Fragata—_

—Hmp sí—

A él eso no le importaba, solo emprendía esa navegación, de cuatro años, en un buque por el mundo, para intentar olvidar el fracaso de matrimonio que tenia, matrimonio que ni siquiera había empezado. Pensó con amargura.

…

…

…

 **Notas finales:**

¡Wow! ¿Qué les parece? Como ven Viktor es muggle y también es militar de la marina. ¿Qué opinan de esa profesión para nuestro Bombón búlgaro? Porque a mí me encanta.

Por cierto **_Krasiva_** , es búlgaro significa **_Hermosa_**

 **Comenten** su opinión sobre este capítulo.

Un besito a todos ;3


	2. Capitulo I

¡Hola! aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo, espero y les guste.

Lamento la tardanza.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes usados en esta historia son propiedad de su respectivo creador.

…..

…..

…..

 _ **Cuando te vayas, añorare tus frases que hablan de amor, me quedare tan solo con mi dolor y sufriré.**_

 _ **Cuando te vayas, padeceré por tu abandono, llorare también un poco. Nadie lo podrá evitar.**_

 _ **Cuando te vayas, estaré por siempre sola y la sangre de mi cuerpo ya no correrá igual.**_

 _ **Cuando te vayas, llorare por siempre acostada sobre mi cama y estarás en mi mente por siempre grabado y borrare toda la ilusión de tenerte y de sentirte, que es lo que siempre de ti yo esperaba.**_

 _ **Pero eso me pasa por quererte tanto**_

 _ **Que hoy voy de la risa al llanto.**_

 _ **Eso me pasa por quererte tanto, por amarte tanto.**_

—¿Mama para que estas guardando mis abrigos? —pregunto Hermione con confusión, cuando vio que su madre guardaba en la maleta de viaje sus abrigos, guantes y gorras para el frio

—Porque a donde vamos es un lugar muy frio, aunque sea verano…—respondió como si nada Jane mientras seguía acomodando ropa.

—¿Vamos…?—inquirió con un presentimiento—mama "yo" voy a la madriguera y ahí no hace frio—

La mujer se detuvo un segundo y continuo después dijo—No vas a la madriguera, nos vamos a Bulgaria, el hijo de una amiga llega en unos días y van hacerle una fiesta por…—

—¿A Bulgaria...? —pregunto con retorica—mama yo no voy a Bulgaria, yo voy a la madriguera. —

la señora Granger deteniendo su acción le expresó: —No, vas a ir y punto, hace tiempo que no pasamos tiempo como familia—

—No mama—le fijó en un tono firme y ligeramente agresivo —yo voy a ir con los Weasley, te guste o no. —

—Como que me guste o no jovencita, tienes diecisiete años y mientras sea menor de edad haces yo te ordene. —dijo con voz severa

Enaltecida por la intransigencia de su madre la castaña grito: —¡Pues no me importa, igual me puedo escapar! —

Cuando termino de pronunciar esas palabras, horrorizada vislumbro que la mujer que siempre había ido más allá de dulzura cuando se trataba de ella, alzaba su mano para golpearla, pero justo cuando iba a medio camino se detuvo espantada por su propio acto mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban con lágrimas, para volverse de espaldas.

—Ya estoy cansada de que prefieras más a los Weasley que a nosotros, simplemente porque no somos como ustedes —su voz sonaba rota con cada palabra que salía de sus labios —no es justo que yo pierda a mi única hija solo por no poder ten… si quieres irte con los Weasley ¡pues bien, vete!—exclamaba su madre al tiempo que su cuerpo se estremecía ligeramente

Hermione sintió como el corazón se le encogió, pensado que ninguna palabra era mentira, ella siempre había preferido pasar más tiempo con los pelirrojos que con sus padres

Sin siquiera darse cuenta del daño que le había estado haciendo a su propia familia.

Sentía que estaba teniendo una especie de epifanía.

—Ay mama perdóname por favor —le pidió abrazándola por la espalda, mientras sus ojos derramaban lagrimas—no era mi intención te lo juro, yo… —

Jane se volvió correspondiendo el abrazo.

…..

…..

…..

Y ahora Hermione estaba en esa fiesta en Bulgaria.

Todo el mundo hablaba del festejado, el hijo de la amiga de su madre; Nevena Zhekova, sin embargo, ella aun no lo conocía físicamente hablando, pues de tanto que le habían hablado y mostrado fotos de este, sentía que ya lo concia más de lo que debía.

Internamente deseo no estar ahí, y si estar en la madriguera con los Weasley y con Harry, hasta con Luna y Cedric, que de vez en cuando iban allá. Tal vez ellos estarían divirtiéndose, mientras que ella.

Durante un segundo medito la idea de aparecerse, pero enseguida la deshecho cuando al girar su cabeza, sus ojos se apoderaron de la visión de sus padres.

Ella estaba ahí por ellos

En días anteriores los tres habían pasado un tiempo maravilloso como familia, no solo conociendo los lugares turísticos que su madre le mostraba, sino también ayudando a la señora Nevena con la fiesta en honor a su hijo.

Que según supo, se llamaba Viktor, que regresaba de la marina después de dos años, y no solo eso sino también con un cargo bastante alto, tal parecía que el muchacho que ya casi cumplía veinte años se graduaba con honores. Bueno era algo que le apasionaba, asi que no le sorprendía.

Y la fiesta es fastuosa, el matrimonio no se había medido, habían votado la casa por la ventana. Todo estaba decorado simétricamente en tonos blancos y rojos, este último era el color favorito del festejado.

Asombrada por saber tanto de una persona que no conocía, y un poco aburrida por estar en un lugar donde solo se hablaba búlgaro. Además de estar cansada de esperar al congratulado, se fue al bufete de comida.

Pero estando ahí no supo que escoger, había de todo, sus ojos ávidos no terminaban de llenarse. Al final decidió tomar una copa pequeña para rellenarla de chocolate—discretamente agregarle un poco de vino— y finalmente embutir unas fresas que con una cuchara desmoronó dentro.

Momentos después cuando sus pies se movían solos, extasiada saboreaba con satisfacción su exquisita creación.

Tanto asi que ni siquiera se fijó por donde caminaba, solo hasta que tropezó con alguien, bastante robusto pudo notar, asi como horrorizada también pudo notar que todo su postre improvisado estaba sobre una inmaculada tela blanca que lo envolvía, asi como una pequeña porción de esta estaba de la misma manera esparcida sobre su propio vestido de color manzana de mangas largas.

Con cuidado elevo sus ojos, esperando la represaría que le vendría por su torpeza.

Pero cuando sus ojos se conectaron con el dueño de aquella figura, asustada vislumbro que se trataba de Viktor, aunque ahora estuviera rapado era él, lo sabía por las fotos que había visto

Y sintiéndose tambaleante por alguna razón desconocida, vio también que su pulcro traje, más bien uniforme de gala, estaba lleno de chocolate y fresas, y que él no parecía muy contento con ello, pues miraba la gran mancha con el ceño considerablemente fruncido.

Su respiración se congelaba con cada milésima que pasaba, sin saber cómo reaccionar, su mente se había quedado en blanco.

—Oh perdón… —consiguió susurrar con aprensión, recordando que Viktor, según los padres de él, sabia inglés.

Su voz pareció llamar la atención él, pues aparto los ojos y cuando lo hizo la miro largamente, con una estática confusión en sus facciones.

Incómoda por esa acción le dijo de nuevo —Lo siento muchísimo…—

—¿Porr..que…?— pregunto cómo a la deriva.

Tenía una voz tan gutural que la por un instante se sintió un estremecimiento involuntario recorrerla.

—Pues por lo que le hice a tu uniforme. —

El joven movió sus ojos a su uniforme y ahí hizo un gesto orientado.

Casi pudo ver como sus labios gruesos formaban una "O" y casi pudo imaginar, por primera vez, que un chico usaba sus labios para otra cosa que no fuera hablar o hacer muecas.

Hermione solo pudo mirarlo desconcertada —Yo lo siento muchísimo —

Le dio la servilleta que tenía en la mano y se alejó de él, bastante avergonzada, más por sus pensamientos que por su tropezón donde le tiro el chocolate encima. Para ir al baño y quitarse la mancha o esconderse.

…..

…..

El valor que por el que había sido sorteada en la casa de Gryffindor, hizo mella en Hermione, motivo por el cual tuvo que salir para disculparse de nuevo.

Con una mancha ligera, diviso a Viktor, quien se había quitado la gabardina del uniforme que hablaba con sus padres, y con los de él,

Ella trago saliva con valentía y cautelosa se acercó temerosa de que estos le reclamaran su falta de cuidado.

Pero asombrosamente estos los presentaron, aunque ella les hubiera dicho que minutos atrás se habían _"topado"_ no les importo los presentaron como si fueran dos personas que obligatoriamente debían conocerse.

El joven hizo que se pusiera de mil colores con su desusada formalidad de llevarse su dorso a los labios y sintiéndose aun avergonzada por su anterior pensamiento, que volvió con fuerzas haciendo que se mojara los labios con la punta de la lengua, cuando le tiro el chocolate encima, le pidió disculpas sin importarle saber que este lo relacionaría con aquel hecho.

—Ya no tiene caso —le dijo él —me gustarria decirte que no me importa, pero no como dije no tiene caso, asi que lo mejorr es que lo olvides. —

Pero ella centrándose en ese hecho, apretó los labios no concordando e iba a refutar, pero…

—Querrida —llamo la señora Nevena —Vitya tiene razón, olvida ese incidente. —

Parecía que no querían que ese hecho pesara entre ellos.

—Entre Nevena y yo convencimos a Viktor de que tocara el violín —comunico su madre pasando el brazo por sus hombros tratando de despegarla de la vergüenza que la engomaba.

—¿Tocas el violín? —pregunto interesada, olvidando momento su desastre.

Él asintió ligeramente, sin apartar la mirada de ella

Pero ya no pudo preguntarle desde cuándo o que si iba hacerlo en ese momento, porque varias personas llegaron y se lo llevaron entre platicas.

…..

…..

Rato después, sobre un improvisado y perfecto podio, estaba Viktor que no parecía muy contento, tal vez y se debía a la extenuante atención que estaba recibiendo.

Casi no había podido hablar con él, pero era más que obvio que las multitudes y ser el objeto de interés y curiosidad era algo que no le agradaba, bastaba nada más con ver como contraía el ceño.

De cerca Hermione lo miraba, esperando ver cuál era potencial en cuanto al violín se refería.

Viktor le dedico a todos los presentes una pequeña mirada y luego de tomar una respiración se acomodó el instrumento en su hombro y cuello, para después deslizar sobre sus cuerdas el arco creando una sonido chillón, uno que se metía por los canales auditivos haciendo sentir consternación y un poco de terror.

Él estaba interpretando la música de fondo de la película Psicosis.

Varios segundos después él se detuvo, emitiendo una risa ronca que resonó intensamente, como si le hubiera divertido mucho hacer esa broma.

Hermione reparó en ese instante como su corazón se detenía, para luego dar a inicio a una marcha acelerada en su pecho, nunca había escuchado una risa tan perfecta y masculina como aquella.

Se sintió como ida durante un segundo con aquel sonido repitiéndose en su cabeza.

Vino a salir de su pasmo cuando escucho que Viktor pronunció algunas palabras en búlgaro, que ella interpreto como que ahora iba enserio, pero antes de comenzar a tocar de nuevo. Movió sagazmente lo ojos hasta dar con ella y le propino una prolongada mirada que ella le aceptó, mientras respiraba por la boca olvidando como hacerlo por sus fosas nasales.

Y llena de incredulidad, sus oídos percibieron una melodía maravillosa que agudizaba sus sentidos.

Era asombroso ni siquiera podía dar crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban, era _"La Campanella"_ de Paganini, se llevó la mano derecha a la boca aun atónita, mantenía abierta.

¿Cómo podía él podía interpretar a Nicolo Paganini con tanta masa muscular en los brazos?

Con esa música resonando en sus oídos mientras su cabeza se llenaba de aquel recuerdo y los posteriores que siguieron, Hermione caminaba hasta la casa de Ron.

El pelirrojo al igual que los demás, había colocado un fuerte hechizo de protección en su casa, donde una de sus finalidades era que impedía la aparición dentro de la misma o al menos cerca de esta.

Sin hacer memoria, recordó aquel entonces algo fantástico paso, ella siempre se había preguntado; porque no conocía ese amor del que todos gastaban tantas palabras sin poder definirlo al final y ahí había pasado.

Su alma tranquila había tenido su primer síntoma de amor.

Con una simple mirada comenzó su idilio.

Su sonrisa la había atrapado. Sin permiso Viktor le había robado el corazón.

Ella tenía numerados todos y cada uno de los besos que se habían dado.

Ellos eran tan desiguales.

Viktor era tan taciturno y ella…

Pero que fueran desiguales no significaba que eran diferentes, sobre el gran abismo que los separaba habían hecho un puente, que les hizo ver que gran parte de sus pensamientos eran equivalentes, que tenían demasiadas cosas que hacían que se llenaran el uno al otro, que tenían todo que cada uno buscaba.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que se hallaba frente a la puesta de la casa pintada de colores sobrios y vivos, toco varias veces mientras se anunciaba.

—Ronald soy yo, Hermione—

Rápidamente el pelirrojo le abrió la puerta.

—Pensé que no vendrías—le dijo con voz apresurada cuando ella estaba en la sala.

—¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso? —le dijo de forma reprobatoria.

Justamente cuando iba a preguntarle si al menos había preparado para el camino un bolso con todo lo necesario, se pudo escuchar como de arriba provenía un grito.

—¡Ron! —luego unos pasos, que rápidamente bajaban por las escaleras, lo acompañaron.

—Lavender—le dijo Weasley con perturbación —creí que estabas durmiendo —

Y ahí Hermione noto que la esposa de su amigo, poco sabia de sus planes.

—Son las dos de la tarde, además la poción que me diste en el jugo de calabaza no te funcionó bien. —le decía a modo de canto, sin darse cuenta de su presencia. —¿para qué me diste esa poción? —

Cuando termino de modular esas palabras, fue que se dio cuenta del público que tenían.

Sus azulados ojos se abrieron con demasía, mientras que parecía que su respiración se estaba deteniendo.

. —Hermione, ¿no se supone que tu deberías estar en tu luna de miel, en el mundo muggle? —pregunto muy lentamente.

Hermione no supo que responder.

Y mucho menos, cuando vio como los ojos de la estilizada mujer comenzaron a brotar unos delgados trazos de agua salada, mientras giraba su rostro mirando al pelirrojo.

—Ro-Ron no, tú me dijiste que no ibas hacerlo, me lo prometiste... —

—Lavender yo tengo que ir ayudar a mi amigo. —dijo Ronald como si se tratara de una advertencia que otra cosa.

La castaña por un segundo se perdió, no supo dónde meterse.

Veía todo como una incómoda espectadora

La rubia comenzó a llorar de forma angustiosa —No Ron no, no va..llas. Si te pasa algo yo, yo me muero —dijo abrazándose a este —yo lo eh visto lo que rodea a esto está lleno… está lleno de tinieblas, por favor, por favor…—

—Lo siento Lavender, pero tengo que irme —expresó Ron haciendo un gran esfuerzo para apartar a su mujer, y asi ir a tomar unas cosas.

Pero la rubia llorosa y llena de temblor se fue hasta la castaña con el fin de razonar con ella.

—Hermione, tu...tú eres la mujer más lo-lógica que cono-cono-conozco, tu s-s-sabes muy bien que esto pu-pueden perder la vi-da —las lágrimas apenas la dejaban hablar —tú te acabas de ca-casar como le puedes ha-hacer esto a tu marido. —

Perturbada por las palabras de la mujer, a la castaña se le escaparon unas sutiles lágrimas, una pesadez se instaló en su pecho no solo por lo que le había dicho la mujer de su amigo, que claramente explicaba que lo más probable era que jamás volviera a ver a Viktor.

Sino también porque la angustia y el temor que Lavender tenia de perder a su esposo, era demasiado evidente e incuestionable, y hasta lograba hacerla sentir una empatía profunda.

Si su inédito marido se fuera a una misión suicida. como la que planeaban aventurarse Ronald y ella, actuaria de la misma forma.

—Ya vámonos Hermione —anuncio el pelirrojo con voz molesta irrumpiendo sus reflexiones.

—¡NO! —grito tan fuerte la mujer rubia, que la castaña juraría que con este había delatado su ubicación, al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba a los brazos de su marido —no te vayas Ro-Ro no me hagas esto, no por favor. —

El nudo que se había instalado en la garganta de Hermione, se hizo más grande y aunque ella intento tragárselo le fue irrealizable.

—¡Ya basta Lavender! ¡compórtate por una vez en la vida! —denuncio con voz autoritaria apartándola como pudo, e intento caminar, pero ella se le anclo a los pies apretándolo con fuerzas.

Ron no parecía contento con que ella le usara eso, como medio para retenerlo, e intentaba separarla con pujanza, pero daba la impresión de que Lavender había hecho un hechizo potente, aunque no fuera asi.

—¡No, no me ha..agas esto! —decía la mujer con el rostro bañado en lágrimas —se supo-pone que nos íba..amos a ir de viaje, ¡ti-tienes que cumplirlo! —

La atmosfera estaba bastante cargada de tanta zozobra.

Tanta que hasta impedía respirar.

Tanta que las lágrimas se le salían solas de sus ojos almendrados

Tanta que hasta lograba revivir la escena que tuvo que pasar para poder venir.

—Ro-Ro no te vayas, te lo suplico —rogaba de con las rodillas pegadas del piso, pegada a las piernas de su marido —anoche estamos felices haciendo el amor y ahora me haces esto. —

Esa era información que Hermione no pretendía escuchar.

Se fijó en su amigo que parecía bastante quemado y exasperado, y luego paso su mirada a la esposa de este.

Aunque Lavender a sus ojos no era una perita en dulce, pues la consideraba una mujer un tanto arpía, ella ni por un segundo dudaba del amor que sentía por Ron, cuando se trataba del pelirrojo esta parecía olvidarse del amor hacia sí misma, se olvidaba de lo significaba la dignidad, el amor de ella por Weasley era uno que rayaba bastante en lo obsesivo.

Y ahí tenía pruebas de ello.

—Por favor, por favor —seguía suplicando la mujer

—¡Hermione ayúdame! —demando Ron mirándola exacerbado

Ella pareció entonces reaccionar —Lavender suéltalo —

—¡No! —chillaba afianzándose más en su agarre

Y en uno de sus vanos intentos de esforzándose en apartarla, la rubia de desvaneció en medio un desmayo.

—¿Qué le paso? —pregunto abruptamente preocupado Ron sosteniéndola para que no impactara el suelo.

—No lose creo que el esfuerzo anímico que hizo la sobrepaso, a lo mejor para Lavender esto fue una especie de shock y tal vez suele ser susceptible a medio cada vez sufre uno —explicaba viendo como el pelirrojo la alzaba entre brazos para ponerla en el sofá de la sala. —creo que sería bueno sí le pidieras a tu madre que viniera, para que este pendiente de ella.

…..

…..

Momentos más tarde la matriarca Weasley se había aparecido en la casa de su hijo a través de la vía flu

—Hermione cariño ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿no se supone que estaba en tu luna miel? —le dijo la mujer pelirroja nada más verla.

—Mama—le llamo Ronald asomándose desde el piso de arriba, salvándola de responder—necesito que vengas por favor—

Hermione internamente se preguntó que estaría diciéndole a su mama, ¿tal vez pidiéndole que cuidara de su esposa?

Ella hubiera deseado pedirle a alguien que cuidara de su marido.

Un vagido se le escapo del pecho, cuando se sentó en el mueble más cercano. Se sentía tan mal, Viktor seguramente estaría pensando lo peor.

Para él el matrimonio era un tema muy sagrado.

Evocaba nítidamente el abatimiento y la amargura en sus negros ojos, sintiendo que se le partía el alma. Cuando le advirtió que si se iba no lo volvería a ver.

Su pulgar se deslizo por su palma de su mano y luego por el dorso de esta, recordando las horas atrás.

Cubierta de sus besos y entre miles de caricias su marido la había llegado a la locura.

Ella había fusionado su cuerpo su alma con la de él, todavía sentía que su olor estaba impregnado en ella, todavía sentía sus caricias.

Había mostrado pedazos de piel que ni la luz del sol tocaba, él había sido el primero

Descubrió en esa que solo junto a él podía respirar, que cuando estaban juntos sentía que vivía.

Y ahora estaba ahí.

Se sentía como la peor de las mujeres. ¿Quién deja que su esposo pase solo su noche de bodas? ¿Qué mujer abandona el hombre que ama con toda su alma?

Sus preguntas rápidamente fueron contestadas por la figura de Ron, que bajaba por la escalera con un semblante bastante amotinado.

Ella, ella era la mujer que abandonaba a su esposo con el único fin de ayudar a sus amigos a luchar en una guerra para preservar el mundo con el que también estaba involucrada, cuando no sabía él no sabía que era lo que le pasaba.

—Ya vámonos— pronuncio el pelirrojo con una voz ya harta.

…..

Mientras caminaban para llegar a un punto donde se pudiera aparecer, Hermione noto la cara congestionada de Weasley, aparentemente él estaba mucho muy molesto, pero la verdad era que la inquietante escena que le hizo su esposa sí que lo había afectado y no de la forma que quería hacer ver, Ron era uno de sus mejores amigos y poco podía él engañarla.

Él la estaba pasando tan mal como ella.

Y no sabía quién estaba peor, si él por saber que el estado de nerviosismo en el que había puesto a su mujer al irse, haciéndole saber que lo ms probable era que podría morir. O ella que había dejado a su marido con baratas excusas en la noche de bodas, sabiendo que quizá y no se lo perdonaba.

Se detuvo un instante y le tomo la mano entre la suya apretándola ligeramente, el pelirrojo la miro desconcertado y ella por instinto se abrazó a él, un pequeño sollozo se quedó ahogado en su garganta, cuando su amigo le correspondió el abrazo pasando sus manos alrededor de su cintura.

Aunque ese abrazo no le quitaba el enorme sinsabor que sentía por dentro, si la calmaba levemente.

Por primera vez ella y Ron, se entendían completamente el uno al otro y no un treintaisiete por ciento que era lo máximo que lograban.

—¿Qué te dijo? —

Ella sabía muy bien a quien se refería.

La castaña se apartó un momento, medito durante un segundo la idea de mentirle, pero al final decidió no hacerlo, quería sacarse la espina para poder al menos continuar con solidez y equilibrio.

—Me dijo que si me iba que no me atreviera a volver —musito en un hilo de voz, limpiándose las mejillas con una mano aun pegada de su pecho—por favor no se te ocurra comentárselo a Harry —le advirtió

—No me atrevería —bufo rústicamente y luego expreso agriamente—esto es un asco —

Ella solo puso asentir totalmente de acuerdo, nada podía salir bien. Sin ningún tipo de repercusiones, o escogías uno o escogías otro. Y ellos dos ya habían escogido, no solo ayudar a su amigo, sino también involucrarse de lleno en la guerra para salvar al mundo mágico

—Y ¿Qué le dijiste a tu madre? —pregunto poniendo distancia entre los dos

—Ella ya estaba al tanto, asi que solo me dijo que te cuidara como sabia tu ibas hacerlo conmigo —respondió emprendiendo camino de nuevo

—Y ¿sobre tu mujer? —

—Se la va a llevar a la madriguera…—y no dijo más nada

Mientras caminaban Hermione soltó de la nada:

—Entiendo muy bien a Lavender, sabes —

Un siseo de risa se escapó de los labios del pelirrojo —Y entiendo más de lo que te imaginas a tu marido —

…..

…..

…..

 **Notas finales:**

Bueno, durante un tiempo deje de lado esta historia, pero aquí esta otro capítulo. Lo hice de madrugada que me llego un chispazo.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Respondiendo la pregunta que me dejaron en un comentario hermoso. La posibilidad de un embarazo es algo que solo se sabrá en los capítulos posteriores.

Me gustaría que me dieran su opinión respecto a cómo avanza esta historia.

Les mando un besito a todos, no se olviden de **votar**

Hasta la próxima **:3**


End file.
